Paragangia
The Planet Paragangia in the time of Jason Scott-Harris the label paragangia refers to the empire lead by Sen'tran and based on HomeStation. Originally it referred to The home planet of the Paragangian people. Named after the prophet Paragan, who was inspired to lead the Proto-Paragangian people to this planet, after they had live in space on Ship Community space ships for many generations. This planet imploded shortly after the earth alliance and was later rebuilt by the Paragangian people.[ See New Paragangia ]. After the implosion, to as the [[Shattering] ] the term Paragangia came to refer to the people rather than the planet Technically Paragangia was the second home plant of these people. The people Paragnagians evolved from, Proto-Paragangians , evolved on Terran 8 until they destroyed most of the land surface and became Spacers how this happened has not yet been written. I'm working on it. it had to do with the invention of reverse drive and recycling and transporter technology---because this sort of tech could surely accidently wipe out a planet if you didn't know what you were doing. That event would leave a clear mark in the time stream making it easy for [[Carston Hawthorn] to locate the planet and time to plant the D'zeron colony later] The Proto-Paragangians Spacers were lead to the Planet Paragangia, by a Prophet named Paragan . The planet and the new society which arose there were named after him, as was the geneticly inherited leadership position. They agreed this time to take good care of the planet surface and terra form it, They were also given Black Skin, to protect them from the harsh light of the Planet Paragangia's surface. but they did not keep this agreement. they instead lived beneath the surface avoiding the harsh environment which had not yet become able to suport human life, rather than improving the environment and making it able to suport life. This tunneling undermined the plantary integrety and lead to the shattering. Even those who remained in the Ship Communities as Spacers chose to inheirit the Black Skin which came to represent Paragangia. The black skin is only gnetically passed to pure paragangians, any exoginous breeding ends the genetic transfer of this trait. Category:Planets Category:Cultures Category:Shattering The People of Paragangia Fully human and able to interbred with all other humans, Paragangians look much like Terrans humans except: -taller, usually about 6.5-7 feet tall -entirely black skin and hair -slightly cat-like teeth -short soft fur they always keep covered over all their body except face and hands. -greater ability to dream lucidly and to share dreams than most Terrans. This is genetically passed, and unlike the black skin DOES pass to part-Terran descendants -slightly longer life span, averaging arround 200 years. Paragangian Technology There is no written language. All Paragangians for exiles are linked through a Memory Implant to a computer-like "Community Mind " through which they are connected to all other Paragangians in their community. Paragangian medical technology is so advance that they experience no aging and no illness. Paragangian Technology is based on Recycling , and Reversal . Recycling is basically turning matter into energy and energy into different forms of matter. Their method of propulsion is therefore called Reverse Drive , and consists of gathering energy from all sources, including recycling, and redirecting it in the direction the Navigator chooses to Go. The Navigator's job is to choose the path which provides for maximum gathering of Energy. A very skilled Navigator such as Harris can harvest energy form human sources such as people's Emotions. Paragangian Air Cars are basically an anti-grav reverse drive, primarily redirecting the gravitational pull between the car and the planet. Category:Artifacts and technology Category:Races Category:Planets Category:Cultures Paragangian Civilization Post-Shattering Paragangians live primarily in three places: 1- Ship Communities , such as the Marrion Jay , the community of Sen'tran Jenzar . The people who live on these communities call themselves Spacers, and never lived on the Planet Paragangia. Many of these communities have existed as ongoing family groups since before the time of the prophet Paragan . Before the Shattering they considered themselves to be the primary culture, the people of the planet to being merely a colony. The implosion somewhat confirmed this attitude. However, the Spacers were very loyal to the Prophet Paragan , are proud to consider themselves Paragangians, and loyal to Paragangian leaders who are the blood descendants of the original Paragan. 2- Earth Station Mexico ESM --a Paragangian refugee settlement build in the form of a Paragangian Space station, but on the surface of the earth. There had been a small spaceport located there before the Shattering, which grew into this large refugee settlement when those who survived the shattering gathered there. THe people of Mexico protested the loss of their land to the Paragangian refugees, and were in exchange given a planet, which had previously been called Blue Destiny, but came to be known as Planet Mexico. 3- Paragangian Home Station PHS-about 50 years after the Shattering, Paragagnias lead by a young Terran visionary Named Desmond Harris built a giant space station to replace the lost planet Paragangia. Home Station contains the central Community Mind which again unites the shattered Paragangian Empire into a single people. 4--There are also a few other remote space stations and colonies which belong to the Empire, But are not considered part of Paragangia and are not part of the Central Community Mind , though some of there are connected t it to various degrees. as well as a few Exile planets of genetically Paragangian people who have left the Empire anyone is free to do Category:Paragangia Category:cultures Category:planets Category:places Category:races